This invention relates generally to yard or lawn machines. More particularly, this invention relates to a combination lawn care mobile machine which can sweep, vacuum, thatch and shred.
Typical lawn brooms include a rotary drum having a plurality of rows of bristles secured thereto which sweep the surface to be cleaned upon rotation. In addition to lawn sweepers for sweeping up leaves and other debris, many other yard machines have been developed over the years, such as, mowers, vacuums, blowers, shredders, chippers and trimmers.
It is a principal object of the present invention to provide a lawn sweeper which is more efficient than those of the prior art and which also has incorporated into the machine additional features for vacuuming, shredding, chipping, and thatching.